Payback time
by dutchie
Summary: Chapter 7! G&S and W&C, The Mutilator strikes again.
1. Default Chapter

Payback time by Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: G/S and W/C, A hostage situation gets out of control.  
  
It was another cold night in Vegas when Grissom got out of his car. He looked around and scanned the area. He saw Brass talking to a woman and a lot of press was standing not far from them.  
  
Grissom walked slowly towards Brass. When Brass saw Grissom he pointed to the house and mouthed Sara and Warrick.  
  
Grissom nodded and walked towards the house, when he spotted something in the grass. He putted on some gloves and reached for the object.  
  
Grissom carefully grabbed the knife and examined it. There was blood all over it. Grissom squatted down next to his kit and retrieved a bag out of it. He looked one more time at the knife and bagged it. When he put the bag in his kit, he heard someone scream.  
  
It was Sara. As fast as he could he ran into the house and went looking the both of them. When he approached the bathroom, he saw that Warrick was lying in a puddle of blood. Sara removed her jacket and pressed it onto the wound. Grissom grabbed his phone and called Brass for an ambulance.  
  
"What happened!" Brass shouted into the phone.  
  
"Warrick got shot! Didn't your people secure the scene!" Grissom shouted back and looked at Warrick. Grissom pressed the end button and kneeled next to Warrick and checked if he still had a pulse. Grissom was relieved that he found one.  
  
"He's still here," Sara whispered.  
  
Grissom looked at her and drew his gun when he heard a noise outside in the hall. He prepared himself to attack.  
  
Grissom almost hit Brass.  
  
"Jeez Jim," he hissed, his heart was beating almost out of his chest.  
  
"What is it? Why..." Brass demanded an explanation but Grissom interrupted him.  
  
"He's still here," he looked out into the hall and saw that is was empty. Suddenly he saw some movement at the stairs. Grissom pointed his gun at it, but Brass put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Paramedics..." he whispered and looked over Grissom's shoulder.  
  
"Guys watch out, he is still here!" Grissom shouted but it was too late.  
  
Grissom turned around when he heard something. He aimed but the perpetrator was faster and shot Grissom.  
  
Grissom cried out in pain and collapsed at the floor.  
  
Sara watched at it horror. "Grissom!" she shouted.  
  
Brass was immediately at his side, removed his jacket, and pressed it onto the wound.  
  
"Jeez man," Brass voice was wavering.  
  
"We need those paramedics now!" Brass looked at Sara, and she nodded. Sara was numb. She couldn´t do anything. Her friend was shot in his chest and the man she loved was shot too. Sara found her voice and looked at Brass  
  
"But how?" Sara looked at Warrick and then to Grissom.  
  
Brass called and asked if a paramedic had the courage to come upstairs and help the wounded.  
  
Downstairs, Sgt. O'Riley responded on Brass's call and jogged towards the paramedics.  
  
"Does anyone of you have the courage to help," he pointed towards the house. "Two people are seriously wounded."  
  
"Who's in there?" one of the paramedics wanted to know.  
  
"Grissom, Sara, Warrick and Brass..." O'Riley.  
  
"Gunshot wounds?" the second paramedic asked. A third paramedic walked towards them and listened to the cop.  
  
"Both chest wounds," O'Riley looked at them.  
  
"Do you have a bullet-proof vest?" Hank asked when he heard the conversation.  
  
O'Riley nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'm going in," Hank said determined and ran back to the ambulance to get his stuff.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Payback time by Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: G/S and W/C, A hostage situation gets out of control.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hank went into the ambulance and collected his stuff.  
  
"Are you sure?" O'Riley asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure," Hank replied and stepped out of the ambulance.  
  
"They are in the bathroom upstairs," O'Riley told Hank and Hank nodded.  
  
O'Riley gave him a bullet-proof vest.  
  
Hank put on the vest, and grabbed his kit.  
  
He walked slowly towards the house and entered.  
  
Everyone outside prayed that everything would be ok.  
  
O'Riley called Catherine and Nick and told them that they had to come quickly to Grissom's crime scene. O'Riley told them that Grissom needed them there.  
  
Inside Hank walked up the stairs and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
The suspect saw Hank and fired his gun, but the bullet missed Hank as he reached the bathroom. The suspect fired again but Hank was already in the bathroom.  
  
Hank kneeled next to Warrick and looked at his chest wound. He knew that Warrick needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible.  
  
Hank looked at Sara.  
  
"You have to help me here Sara," he asked her.  
  
Sara nodded and looked at him.  
  
"You have to remove your jacket and I will press a bandage against it ok" Hank looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Ok," she responded. Sara looked at Warrick and then to Grissom.  
  
Brass pressed his jacket tightly on Grissom's shoulder wound.  
  
Grissom looked at him and his hand went to his shoulder.  
  
"I will survive, it's nothing," Grissom grimaced.  
  
"Sara are you ready?" Hank asked her and looked at Grissom.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked Grissom.  
  
"I will survive...It's just a scratch," Grissom grunted.  
  
Hank reached for the bandage and gave it to Sara. Sara took it and looked at Warrick. "Here we go," he whispered and removed the jacket. Sara immediately pressed the bandage on the wound. Hank grabbed an other bandage and looked at Sara.  
  
"We have to turn him around," Hank looked at Brass.  
  
"You have to help us," he said to Brass.  
  
Brass looked at Grissom. "Are you going to be alright," he asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Grissom mumbled.  
  
Brass crawled towards Warrick and helped them to turn him around.  
  
The bullet was still inside Warrick's body because there was no exit wound.  
  
"Ok, we can turn him back now," Hank told them and they carefully turned Warrick on his back.  
  
"We have to get him out of here," Hank pressed a new bandage on the wound. "He's loosing to much blood."  
  
"But how? We can't walk out of here," Sara looked at him and crawled towards Grissom.  
  
Brass stayed with Warrick and pressed on the wound. He hoped the bleeding would stop.  
  
"We have to try and get him out of here," Hank said again.  
  
"Are you willing to take the risk to get shot?" Brass looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Yes I'm willing to take that risk," Hank responded. All three looked at him.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Grissom mumbled.  
  
"Can you help me?" he asked Brass.  
  
Brass looked at him and started thinking.  
  
"He will die if we don't get him out of here in 30 minutes," Hank hoped that he convinced Brass.  
  
"Shit," Brass shouted. "Ok, but if I get shot I'm going to kill you," he threatened.  
  
"That chance I'm willing to take," Hank looked at Warrick.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Payback time by dutchie  
  
Disclaimers in chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Hank walked to Grissom and took a looked at his shoulder.  
  
"It just gazed you skin, but it's bleeding like hell." Hank said and pressed a bandage on it.  
  
Grissom gritted his teeth.  
  
"Sorry," Hank apologised.  
  
"It's ok," Grissom replied and looked at Warrick. "Is he going to make it?" he looked up and saw that Hanks face fell.  
  
"If we don't get him out of here in 30 minutes, he will die. But I'm not going to let that happen," he said and removed the bandage again.  
  
"I need to stitch that up," Hank said and reached for his kit. He gave Grissom a shot to sedate the wound and then he started to stitch him up. Five minutes later he was finished and pressed a new bandage on the wound.  
  
"Do you need some medication for the pain," he asked him but Grissom declined.  
  
"Help Warrick," was all he said.  
  
Hank nodded at went back to Warrick.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked Brass.  
  
"Yeah, but remember what I said," he warned.  
  
Hank smiled and kneeled beside Warrick. He scooped his arms under his head and back and Brass grabbed his legs.  
  
"You're going to first, I have a bullet-proof vest so he can't do much harm to me," Hank said and smiled.  
  
As fast as they could Brass walked out of the bathroom with Hank. Warrick was in-between them so he could get hurt again.  
  
There was a shot and Hank stumbled.  
  
"Shit!" he shouted and kept on walking.  
  
"Are you hit!" Brass shouted at him.  
  
"Keep on walking!" Hank shouted back and they safely reached the stairs. Downstairs, two paramedics were waiting for them. Hank and Brass put Warrick on the stretcher and the paramedics started to get him out of there.  
  
Brass looked at Hank. He wanted to say something when Hank collapsed to the floor.  
  
Brass was immediately at his side and was looking for a shot wound. He found one just above his bullet-proof vest. The bullet had gazed his neck and her was bleeding heavily.  
  
"We need paramedics here," Brass shouted and looked at Hank. "You're going to be alright," he said.  
  
Three paramedics from another ambulance ran into the house. As quickly as they could they lifted Hank on the stretcher and got him out of there. One of the paramedics pressed a bandage to his wound and prayed that his friend would live.  
  
Brass ran outside and was looking for Nick and Catherine. Brass spotted O'Riley at his vehicle. Brass ran towards him.  
  
"Jim! Are you ok!" O'Riley shouted.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Are Nick and Catherine already here?" he asked him.  
  
"No, I gave them a call, but I haven't seen them yet," he said to him.  
  
"How's Warrick?" O'Riley looked at him. He could see that it was good news that he had to say.  
  
"Bad, really bad. That SOB shot him in his chest just above his heart. He lost a lot of blood and they don't know if he's going to make it."  
  
"Jeez," O'Riley muttered.  
  
"And now Hank," Brass breathed out heavily.  
  
"What is it?" O'Riley looked at him in disbelieve.  
  
"He got shot in his neck. It's bad really bad," Brass sat down on the curb and took his head in his hands.  
  
"What about Grissom?" O'Riley sat next to him and looked at him.  
  
"Hank stitched him up, a bullet had gazed his shoulder but he was bleeding like hell. But he's going to live," he looked up and saw Nick and Catherine running towards them.  
  
"What happened?" Nick demanded some answers.  
  
"Hostage situation," O'Riley explained.  
  
"Brass are you ok, you have blood all over you," Catherine grabbed his hands.  
  
"I'm fine," he responded.  
  
"Brass who's blood is it?" Catherine softly squeezed his hands.  
  
Brass looked up and looked at Catherine and Nick.  
  
"Warrick's and Hank's," he said and suddenly his hands began to shake.  
  
"What!" Nick shouted.  
  
"Warrick got shot at the scene by the perpetrator. When Sara said that he was still in the house Grissom drew his gun and when he heard something he pointed his gun at him but he was to late, he shot Grissom in his shoulder," he tried to explain it to them but it was hard.  
  
"How does Hank fit in this picture?" Catherine looked at him.  
  
"Hank was the only paramedic who hat the guts to come in the house and to help Grissom and Warrick," Brass was staring into nothing. "We had to get Warrick out of there because he was loosing to much blood, so me and Hank carried Warrick out of there. Hank was wearing a bullet-proof vest. The perpetrator fired and hit Hank in his neck. He kept on walking until Warrick was safe."  
  
"Hank saved Warrick's life?" Catherine and Nick couldn't believe it.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Payback time by dutchie  
  
A big hug for my beta Nepeace.  
  
Disclaimers in chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Where is he?" Catherine looked a little absent when she said it.  
  
Nick saw this. "Catherine are you ok?" He asked and touched her arm.  
  
"Where's Warrick?" she asked again, ignoring Nick's question.  
  
"They brought him to Desert Springs Hospital five minutes ago," Brass responded.  
  
Catherine immediately turned around and walked towards her car.  
  
"Catherine!" Nick shouted but she didn't turn around. She got in her car and drove away.  
  
"Where are Grissom and Sara?" Nick got a bad feeling when Brass looked away. "Tell me Jim!" he was almost shouting now.  
  
"They are still inside," Brass got up from the curb and walked towards O'Riley.  
  
"Any news?" Brass looked at him.  
  
O'Riley shook his head.  
  
"And Hank?" Just when Brass said it the door of the ambulance opened. Three paramedics came out, they were covert in blood.  
  
When Brass looked into in ambulance he saw that they covered Hank's body with a sheet.  
  
"He died two minutes ago. We couldn't stabilize him," one of the paramedics explained. The paramedic turned around and slammed his fist into the ambulance door.  
  
"Who is it? Who did this?" Nick asked O'Riley but he didn't know.  
  
Inside Sara was looking at Grissom. She saw that he started to shiver.  
  
"Grissom?" she softly spoke, but he didn't answer.  
  
Sara crawled towards him and touched his cheek. Grissom's eyes fluttered open and looked at her. "It's all my fault," he whispered. "What do you mean?" Sara looked at him and saw that he struggled to stay conscious.  
  
"That guy...he..." Grissom looked at her. "...he's not going to rest until we all paid," Grissom tried to control his emotions but he couldn't so he just let go. "If Warrick dies then..." tears where now rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Warrick is not going to die Griss," Sara tried to sooth him. "Do you know this guy?"  
  
Grissom nodded. Suddenly Grissom's face went pale. "Give your cell phone." Sara gave Grissom her phone and he quickly dialed Brass's number.  
  
Brass grabbed is phone and answered it.  
  
"Jim it's Gil...listen is Catherine there with you?"  
  
"No, she went to the hospital to Warrick," Brass responded.  
  
"Sent immediately some officers over to her, she's in danger and you too," Grissom looked at Sara and grabbed her hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brass started to get worried really worried.  
  
"It's Tyler Garrison," Grissom tried to stay calm.  
  
"What!" Brass yelled.  
  
Nick and O'Riley looked at him.  
  
"Send some officers over to the hospital. Catherine is in danger," Brass turned his attention back to Grissom.  
  
"You have to warn Aaron, he's in danger too," Grissom started to lose conscious.  
  
"Ok, are you alright?" Brass asked him but Grissom didn't respond anymore.  
  
"Gil!" Brass shouted into the phone.  
  
Sara took the phone out of Grissom's hand. "Jim, it's Sara. Grissom is a lot of pain and he is still loosing some blood," Sara looked at Grissom and saw that he closed his eyes. "Have to go now Jim," she hurriedly said and closed the phone.  
  
"Grissom!" she said loudly, trying to keep him awake.  
  
Grissom opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"You have to stay awake," she whispered.  
  
Grissom nodded weakly. "I'm trying," he looked at her a caressed her cheek.  
  
"I love you Gil," Sara looked at him and saw him weakly smile.  
  
"Love you too Sara," Grissom whispered back and kissed her.  
  
"Who's Aaron?" Sara curiously asked, but she also did ask him to keep him awake.  
  
"Aaron was once part of the team. He left the team in 1999," Grissom explained to her.  
  
"Why did he leave?" she asked him. At the same time her phone rang.  
  
"Wait a second," she said to Grissom and answered the phone.  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Sara it's Jim again. How is he?"  
  
"He's awake, but we have to get out of here"  
  
"I know. A helicopter is going to come. It has a body-heat detector on board. We want to know where he is exactly," Brass explained to her.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye Sara"  
  
Sara closed the phone and looked at Grissom.  
  
"They are going to try to get us out of here, they're sending a helicopter to look where is hiding at the moment," she explained.  
  
"Body-heat?" Grissom looked at her and Sara nodded.  
  
"I'm going to repeat my question," she smiled, "Why did Aaron leave?"  
  
"Aaron got a job offer from the FBI, it was a great chance for him, so he took the job. I tried to convince him to stay here, but he already made up his mind," Grissom thought back at that time.  
  
"Hmm...Who's Tyler Garrison?" When she said that name, Grissom flinched.  
  
"Tyler 'the Mutilator' Garrison," Grissom clarified.  
  
Sara looked at him with wide eyes. "The Mutilator," she repeated and shook her head.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Payback time by dutchie  
  
A big hug for my beta Nepeace.  
  
Disclaimers in chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Catherine reached the hospital and parked her car. She walked straight towards the emergency room. She flashed her ID in front a nurse, who wanted to stop her from going in.  
  
"I looking for Warrick Brown," Catherine looked at her.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to find his doctor," the nurse walked into one of the ER's and two minutes later she came back with, what she assumed was Warrick's doctor.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Weston," she shook Catherine's hand.  
  
"I'm Catherine Willows," she responded.  
  
"Are you family?" Dr. Weston looked at her.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "I'm his colleague and good friend," she explained and showed him her ID.  
  
The doctor nodded. "First, Mr. Brown has lost a lot of blood. Second, the bullet has penetrated his right lung. At this moment a colleague of mine is operating Mr. Brown. It's a high risk operation because the bullet is located a half an inch of his spinal cord."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Catherine was shaking on her feet.  
  
"If they can remove the bullet without problems then I think Mr. Brown will be ok," he told her.  
  
"Thanks doctor," she shook the doctors hand and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area.  
  
*********  
  
At the scene, Nick and Brass were walking around in circles. They were still waiting for the helicopter.  
  
When the helicopter arrived they immediately began to scan the house.  
  
The co-pilot looked at the screen but only could see two people in what he assumed was the bathroom.  
  
They called O'Riley and let him know that they only could see two people in the house. When O'Riley heard this he immediately ran into the house. He ran up the stairs, in the hall he saw a lot of blood.  
  
"Sara? Grissom?" he yelled.  
  
"We are here!" Sara yelled back.  
  
O'Riley ran towards the sound and found them in the bathroom. He kneeled next to them and looked at Grissom.  
  
"Is he still alive?" O'Riley looked at Sara  
  
"Yes, I am still alive," Grissom groaned.  
  
O'Riley smiled when he heard his voice. "Ok, lets get you out of here."  
  
O'Riley helped Grissom up. Grissom groaned when he moved his shoulder.  
  
"Where is Tyler?" Sara looked at him.  
  
"He's not here anymore. The co-pilot of the helicopter only saw the two of you," he explained to them.  
  
They slowly walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs.  
  
Two paramedics were waiting for them. They grabbed Grissom gently and put him on a gurney. They carried him into the ambulance. Sara looked at him until the doors closed and the ambulance drove away.  
  
"Sara!" Nick yelled.  
  
Sara turned around and before she knew it, Nick was hugging her.  
  
"Nick, watch out. You don't have to suffocate me!" she laughed into his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry!" Nick muttered and let her go. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, just Warrick and Griss they..." she stopped when she saw the solemn faces of the paramedics. "Where's Hank?" Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara, Hank didn't make it," Nick softly said.  
  
"What happened?" a tear ran down Sara's face.  
  
"When they brought Warrick out that guy shot at them..." Nick saw that Sara was trembling on her feet. "Come here," he said and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"But he was wearing a bullet-proof vest?" Sara was confused.  
  
"The bullet penetrated his neck. His colleagues couldn't stabilize him. I'm so sorry Sara," Nick tried to sooth her and Sara pulled away.  
  
"I need to go to the hospital," Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"Ok," he responded and got his car keys. Before they left Nick spotted Ecklie. He walked towards him and explained to him what happened. Ecklie nodded and he and his team went to work.  
  
Nick and Sara got in the car and drove to the hospital.  
  
*****  
  
At the hospital, Catherine was still sitting in de waiting room. She was starring into space. Suddenly she heard someone say her name.  
  
"Catherine Willows?" an officer asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Catherine," she responded and looked at the man.  
  
"I'm officer Green, and this is my partner officer Fowler," he said and shook Catherine's hand.  
  
"We were sent by Sgt. O'Riley to look after you," he explained to her.  
  
"Why?" Catherine asked confused.  
  
"Well, Sgt. O'Riley said when I would say Tyler Garrison, you would know what I'm talking about," officer Fowler said.  
  
"The Mutilator..." Catherine looked at them and sighted. "Oh God, this can't be true."  
  
"Catherine Willows?" Warrick's doctor walked to them.  
  
"Yeah," Catherine responded and rose out of her chair.  
  
"You can see Mr. Brown if you want," she said and looked at the officers.  
  
"Ok," Catherine looked at the two officers. "Could you guard the door," she asked. "I have a feeling that the perpetrator will come back and finish the job."  
  
The officers looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Dr. Weston brought them to a small room in the IC-ward.  
  
Catherine gasped when she saw Warrick. He was hooked up the several machines. Catherine looked at the breathing tube and then looked at Dr. Weston.  
  
"He wasn't breathing on his own, so a machine has to do it for him," She explained to her. "I sorry to tell you this but Mr. Brown is in a deep coma," Dr. Weston looked at her. Catherine sank into the chair next to Warrick's bed.  
  
"Will he ever wake up?" Catherine looked at her while tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know, it's now up to Mr. Brown's willpower," Dr. Weston said when she looked at Warrick's chart.  
  
"Can I stay here?" Catherine really wanted to stay at his side.  
  
"Sure, maybe you can talk to him and tell him to wake up, it might help," Dr. Weston said to her and then left the room.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

When Nick drove along the park, Sara touched his arm. Nick looked at her.

"Stop the car," she whispered and looked out of the window.

Nick stopped the car and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Sara shook her head. "I need to be alone for a while. I'll see at the hospital." She opened the door and got out of the car.

Nick looked at her when she walked into the park. When she was out of sight, he shrugged, started the car and drove away.

Sara walked to the nearest bench and sat down. _I almost lost him… I can still lose him… _Tears started to run down her cheeks. _And Hank…Oh god…_

********

Nick parked his car and walked into the hospital. He reached the front desk but no one was there. He looked around and saw a nurse at the end of the hall. 

"Miss? Can I ask you something?" Nick asked her politely.

The woman turned around and smiled. "Of course," she responded.

"There is no one at the front desk and I'm looking for Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown. They were brought in not long ago," Nick said to her and showed her his ID.

"Sure." The nurse walked over to the front desk and sat down in front of the computer. After two minutes she found out where they were. "Mr. Brown is at the IC-ward room 6 and Mr. Grissom is still in surgery."

Nick looked around and saw no signs. "Thank you for the information. Could you tell me how I can reach the IC-ward?" 

Meanwhile, Brass tried to get in touch with Aaron. He called the station and asked if they could find out Aaron McKellen's phone number at the FBI. 

*********

In a motel room just outside Vegas, Tyler was planning a new murder. He hoped that he killed Warrick, but he wasn't sure. And Grissom that asshole, he always wanted to protect his co-workers. But not this time. This time they were all going to die. 

Tyler opened his suitcase and grabbed the photo's that he made. One of them had a big cross on it. It was Aaron's photo. He already killed him three weeks ago. "Three more to go!" He laughed evilly. He pinned them to the wall and stared at them.

**********

Nick sat down in the waiting room. The nurse from the IC-ward had told him that Grissom was out of surgery but they had to settle him into his room. If they were ready, they would call him.

Suddenly one of the doors went open and Catherine walked out. She spotted Nick in the waiting area. She walked towards him. Nick rose out of his chair and hugged Catherine. 

"How is he?" Nick asked Catherine.

"He is in a coma, they don't know if he…" Catherine started to cry. Nick grasped her arm and walked her to a nearby chair. He sat down next to her and hugged her.

**********

Meanwhile, Tyler walked into the hospital. He needed to know if Warrick still was alive. He walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Grissom. My dad was brought to this hospital." He told her.

"Wait a second." The nurse looked at the computer screen and typed something. "Oh yeah, your father just came out of surgery. He is in room IC-5."

"Thank you. Uhm…and his friend, Warrick Brown, is he ok." Tyler looked at her.

"He is also on the IC-ward…room 6," she replied while looking at the screen.

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

**********

Sara retrieved her cell phone out of her pocket and called the hospital. When she heard that everything was fine with Grissom, she was relieved. When she heard that Warrick was in a coma, she hoped that he would wake up soon. She called a cab and walked out of the park. Three minutes later the cab stopped in front of her and she got in.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab." She said.

The taxi driver nodded and drove away.

Ten minutes later she arrived at HQ. She paid the driver and got out of the car and walked into the building.

She spotted O'Reilly at the front desk. She walked towards him.

"Hey Sara." He looked at her. "How's Grissom and Warrick?"

"Hi. Grissom is fine. I just called the hospital. Warrick is in a coma."

"Shit." O'Reilly looked at his feet.

"Were is Brass?" she asked him.

"His office," he replied.

Sara walked as fast as she could towards the office. She knocked and walked in.

"Hey Sara," he said and closed his cell phone.

"Hi. Has dayshift taken over the case?" she wanted to know.

Brass nodded.

"Good." Sara turned around and wanted to leave the office but Brass called her name. 

"What is it?" she looked at his face and new something was wrong.

"Uhm…You know Aaron…" When he saw that Sara nodded he continued. "He died three weeks ago. He…it was Tyler Garrison."

"Are you sure?" Sara looked at him with big eyes.

"Yeah. His nickname is "The Mutilator". Get my point." He looked at Sara.

"Euw. That's…" Sara shuddered at the thought. 

"Yeah. The FBI is sending the autopsy report and the other files. We have to catch him. If he wants revenge then…" Brass stopped talking.

"What…" Sara said concerned.

"Then he is coming after Catherine, Warrick and me." He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk.

"Why?" Sara wanted to know.

"We arrested him in January 1999. We includes Warrick, Catherine, Aaron and me. He warned us. We would come after us when he got out." Brass was shaking now.

"It's going to be alright. But why did he shoot Grissom?" Sara didn't understand.

"Grissom stood up to him and said that he would protect his crew with his life. Grissom showed no fear in court. He told Tyler that he wasn't scared." Brass was lost in thoughts.

Sara touched his arm and gave him a small smile. "I'm going to get him. He is going to pay. He can't hurt Grissom and Warrick. He hurt them and he pissed me off." Sara looked angry and looked up at Brass.

"Be careful. He's dangerous." He warned her.

"I know. I really want to nail the bastard, but it is now Ecklie's case," She said and shook her head. "and I think Grissom and Warrick need me more now." 

Brass nodded and walked out of his office followed by Sara.

"Do you need a lift to the hospital," Brass looked at her.

Sara looked at her watch and looked back up to Brass. "Shift is over and yes." She smiled and followed Brass to his car.

TBC… 


	7. Chapter 7

AN 1: rating changed to R for disturbing content and language.

AN 2: sorry for the lack on updates, I had some personal problems. 

~*~Chapter Seven~*~

When Tyler heard that Warrick was still alive, his blood began to boil. _Shit, he still alive!!! But not for long…_

When he walked out of the hospital, he spotted Brass and Sara. _Your time will come too, Brass. You are gonna die very slowly, but not now. First, I have to take care of Warrick. He is gonna die tonight!_

Sara and Brass walked into the hospital without knowing what was going to happen the next hour.

When they both reached the IC-ward, Sara went into Warrick's room and Brass into Grissom's room.

Sara grasped Warrick's hand and looked at all the machines around him. She was relieved when she heard the loud beeps from the heart monitor.

"Hang on Warrick," she whispered. "You have to fight this. You have to get well."

Sara looked up when she heard a noise from the other side of the room.

The door opened slowly and Catherine walked in.

"Hey," Catherine said and sank into a chair next to the bed.

"How are you holding up?" Sara saw that Catherine was on the verge of a breakdown. She rose out of her chair, walked around the bed to Catherine, and crouched down in front of her.

"I…" Catherine started to cry. "Why did he do it?" She said between sobs.

"I think he wanted revenge," Sara said and hugged Catherine. When the sobs had disappeared, Sara pulled back.

"Thank you," Catherine sniffed, "I needed that."

"That's what friends are for." Sara rose from her position. 

Catherine nodded and looked over at Warrick.

"He will pull through Catherine." Sara tried to give Catherine hope, but she knew that it didn't look good. "I'm going to Grissom now, see how he is doing."

"Ok, I will visit him later." Catherine sat down on the chair that Sara recently had sat on.

"Ok. See you later and have faith." Sara walked out of the room and closed the door.

_God, let him live! _She looked up and saw Brass coming out of Grissom's room.

Brass approached Sara. "How is Warrick doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"Still the same. It doesn't look good," Sara swallowed down the lump in her throat. 

Brass saw the tears that where threaten to fall. "It's ok to cry Sara," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"I have to stay strong for the both of them," she said when she pulled out of the hug. She wiped the tears away that had managed to escape under her eyelids.

Brass smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. However, it is ok to cry. Something happened to two of your best friends. No one would blame you if you would break down."

Sara smiled back at him. "Thank you Jim."

"You're welcome. Now, someone is waiting for you," he said and pointed towards Grissom's room.

"Bye Jim."

"See you Sara."

When Sara walked into Grissom's room, she felt a little better. "Hey," she said when she sat down next to Grissom.

"Hi," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Sara looked into his eyes and saw the answer.

"I'm sleepy and it hurts like hell," he groaned.

"Try to get some sleep," Sara said to him and grasped his hand. "You have to get well…for me…" Sara bent over and kissed his cheek.

Griss mumbled something and seconds later he was sound asleep.

******

Meanwhile, Tyler walked into his motel room and bashed his fist into the wall. _I can't believe it. He is still alive!_

He grabbed his gun and loaded it. He walked over to his bed and retrieved his suitcase underneath it. He opened it and grabbed something out of it. It was a bulletproof jacket. The next thing he grabbed was a big knife.

_It will have all of your blood over it. Aaron's is already on it, next one is going to be Warrick's._

Tyler started to laugh. _I will slice his throat with it. He's going to experience a hell of a lot of pain._

Tyler walked out of his room and got in car. He started the engine and drove away to the hospital.

******

Nick was in the break room when Brass walked in with a package in his hands. "Something came for you," he said and handed the package over to Nick.

"What is it?" he said but then he saw the logo of the FBI.

"It's Aaron's file." Brass looked up at him.

Nick opened the package and grabbed the file. When he opened the file, a photograph fell out of it and landed onto the table. 

Nick grabbed it and looked at it. His face turned white. "How can someone do something like this. It's…" Nick voice trailed off when he saw the next picture. "This is disgusting…"

"Nick?" Brass looked at him.

"Yeah? "

"He is coming after us," Brass said to him.

"Why?" Nick didn't understand.

"We arrested this guy a couple of years ago and he threatened us," Brass tried to explain.

"Who is us?" Nick wanted to know.

"Warrick, Catherine, me and Aaron." When he said Aaron's name he pointed at the photographs.

"I already posted some officers in front of Grissom's and Warrick's room."

"Why Grissom?"

"Because, when Tyler threatened us in court, Grissom showed no fear and said to him that he would protect us with his life."

Nick nodded in understanding.

"Now we have to find out where he is hiding." Nick sat down, pulled the file towards him, and started to read.

TBC…


End file.
